Blackened Snowy Days
by AccidXKuchiki
Summary: Amy is waiting for her boyfriend Dean. She gets scared and walks to his house only to find he has crashed on the side of the road.Now he is paralyzed from the waist down and confined to a wheelchair.Can Amy and Dean get through this together or split?
1. Chapter 1

Blackened Snowy Days

Part 1

By Amikou

I sat there staring out the window. I watched as the snow fell to the ground with an ever so delicate touch. I ll be right over I ll be right over. Those words just kept repeating in my head over and over again. This is what my boyfriend Dean had said to me two days again. He only lives ten miles away. It did not take this long to get from his house to mine. I had walked the road many times to his house. He was a caring boyfriend so he would have called me if was not going to come. There was no call, no text, and no email. What was going on with him? Was this his way of breaking up with me? No. It couldn t be he was forward enough to just come out and tell me. I got scared everytime I thought about it.

I was quickly brought out of my trance when my little ankle biter dog Jade hoped on my lap. She kept looking at the snow it was her first so she was a very curious puppy. I grabbed my jacket and put it on over my sweatshirt. This was a good opportunity to see what was up with Dean. I ran out the door yelling to my parents about something. They yellled back something that I couldn t hear. Jade jumped and rolled around in the snow for awhile. I started walking down the road to Deans house. Jade quickly noticed I was there and started chasing after me down the road. Her little legs finally let her catch up with me. It was extremely cold outside. It was starting to snow harder and the headwind was strong and not in my favor either. I was only four miles into the walk.

It only seemed to be getting colder. I put up collar on my jacket to cover my ears. It didnt work so good. I buttoned up my jacket and hid my face in it. I looked down and didn t see Jade. I looked all around me for her. I looked down the street and saw a little white butt waddling downt he street back home. I was now six miles into the walk. I came out of my coat like a turtle when I saw tire tracks going across the road and into a broken guard rail. I ran over and looked down the hillside. Laying at the bottom of the ditch was Dean s dodge ram truck. I let out a huge gasp. The whole top of the car was smashed in as well as the side. I screamed in my head NO NO NO this can t be why no. I try to run down the embankment and end up sliding down. I look in the truck he isn t here does that mean that he is okay. Dean is home relaxing right now. No he would have called me and told me the whole crazy story as if it were a joke. Maybe some one found him and sent him to the hospital. No cause his truck would not be here and also he would have had someone call me.

I start to panic and start digging in the snow it has snowed for the past two days. That was the reason Dean was coming over. He could be buried anywhere in the snow. I dug for alomst half an hour. There was only one place I hadn t dug yet I ran over to it. I went to my knees adn started digging. I hadn t worn gloves so my hands were frozen. I couldn t feel them anymore, but I didn t care. I wanted and needed to find my Dean. I finally reach his black denim jacket. I pull it up and his jacket comes out more and more. I start brushing off his face and every where else. I look down at his face and then I start to get scared. I know what I have to do, but I am afraid what I will hear or won t hear. I sniffle and put my head to his chest to listen for a heartbeat. I let out a little smile. I hear one, but it is very shallow. I quick pull out my cell phone and call 911 and tell them my location. After I hang up my phone I take off my coat and put it over him. I cuddle up next to him and I wait to hear to sirens.


	2. Chapter 2

Blackened Snowy Days

Part 2

I sat there in the emergency room shaking my knee. I had been waiting for almost two hours. I had to wait for Sam to get here so I could go back and see Dean. Sam was coming from a litttle town called Sangio. It was some parallel town. One you could drive by and not see anything unless you have the sense. That sense is what brought me and Dean and Sam together. We all started ghost hunting together. I kept looking up at the door to see if he was here yet. No luck. I kept looking back at the lady at the desk. She had that smile. The one that you can tell she is putting on but inside she is really a mean scornful woman. I already felt like walking up there and cussing her or punching her threw the glass. I started to stand up then immediatley fell back. I let my head fall into my lap. I started heaving not really crying yet, but I had the pre-cry symptoms.

" Oh my god Amy are you okay what happened were you in the car how is he did you see him yet is he okay.," Sam threw me into a hug and started to rock side to side. He came in just as a tear was rolling down my cheek. I quickly wiped them away. I kind of laughed at he was so out of breath. I didn t have time to answer him. Sam grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to the front desk. " I need to see my brother Dean Winchester he came in here from a car accident where is he tell me now.," Sam banged on the desk breathing hard from talking so fast. " Calm down sir now how do you know Mr. Wickester.," she says it so calmly like nothing has happend. " Mr. Wickester do you even know how to read it says Winchester I am his freaking brother now let me see him.," Sam was getting madder by the minute, but it didn t seem to effect her at all. Sam didnt wait for her to answer he started walking away dragging me close behind.

" Sir please she isnt family she is not allowed back there.," she meaning me I told she was a fibber a fake smiling witch. Sam did the shut up cause I dont care wave and opened the door. We walked in slowly afraid what we would see. To my suprise he was not as bad as I thought he would be. Dean laid there peacefully covered up to his chest arms out and an IV sticking out of one of them. Sam couldnt contain himself he flung his arm forward which threw me into the chair. I sat there shocked that I didnt land on my butt. Sam sat on the bed yelling into Deans face. " YO YO BRO WAKE UP YOU DINGO HOUND WAKE UP.," Dean slowly opened his eyes and they flew ope and his head shoot back when he saw Sam in his face. " Hey there buddy your awake.," Sam said smiling with that adorable smile that just makes you go aaahh. " Hey buddddiiii how ya doing.," Dean said sarcastically. " Better then you dummy I am not the one that is laying a hospital bed. Having sexy nurses take care of me you dingo hound.," Sam said looking at a nurses butt as she walked away.

" You pervert.," I said smacking Sam shoulder as I walked up to Deans bedside. All I could do was smile at him. It was no time for words just joy that he was still alive and okay. At least that was what I thought. The doctor came in not a good look on her face actually she was frowning. I would have giving anything to just not see her face. " Okay I really dont know how to say this nicely so Ill just say it. You are umm paralyzed from the waist down. We can do some rehab, but their is only a 20 chance that you will ever walk again. I am sorry.," Dr. Florence said with a grimace face. We couldnt talk nor cry nothing happened came out not a peep. We sat there staring at the floor. Sam walked out of the room. I watched him leave and I knew what he was thinking. Dean grabbed my hand I looked down at him. I saw his warm smiling face. He had that little glint in his eyes that said we can do this. I believed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Blackened Snowy Days

Part 3

"Come on Mr. Winchester one more you can do it.," the lady who was doing his physical rehab said with a little to much happiness. By one more she meant walk down the quater mile long walkway. I could tell by Deans look that he was in pain and he wanted to tell the woman where she could go. I couldnt help, but help laugh out loud. Finally he was done we got out of there as quick as possible. Dean trying to be independnant rolled himself out to the car. He hoped himself into the passenger seat. I walked out and of course Dean was messing with radio and moving stuff in my Dodge Ram truck. I dipped into my pocket and fished out my ipod. " Looking for this you silly little boy?," I laughed and tossed the ipod to him he laughed and plugged it in. Almost immediatley Kill Hannah started pouring out of the speakers. I loved Kill Hannah it was one of my favorite bands.

" Get in the car and lets get going morphine.," Dean smiled at me with that adorable smile he had that was hard to turn down. He called me morphine from one of kill hannah songs lips like morphine. I loved when he called me that I loved being morphine. " Okay Okay Huckleberry Im going Im going.," I called him Huckleberry from tombstone my favorite movie. I started the car up. It stalled out the weather was getting cold it was winter time again. Tomorrow was the anniversary of the crash. I tryed again nothing. I started mumbling under my breath come on come on dont do this to me you stupid son of a there we go. The car started up and we pulled out and had to stop at the always red light.

I looked over at Dean who was staring somberly out the window. I could tell why, but he didnt have the look I usually know him to have when he would be remebering something like this. He had the look like he was trying to firgure something out. I looked down at the gas meter it was fairly low. I dont know why I looked down there I guess it was to look away from Dean and his look that made me cringe. It also could have been because we were approaching the spot where the horrible crash had happened. I started to go up my street the car started to stall out we were running on fumes up the driveway. Luckily we just made it into the driveway when the car decided to stall and start smoking. I grabbed Deans wheelchair out of the back. Dean grabbed and rolled himself into the house. " Morphine I am hungy can you feed me pa pa please.," Dean did the puppy eyes. " Sure huckleberry if you are hungy I will feed you.," He smiled I loved that smile he did. I always called it the JD smile where he frowns and turns straight to a teeth bearing smile.

Dean had moved into my house about 3 months ago. All the stress of not being able to walk piled onto his mom and she had a nervous breakdown and to be sent to a mental hospital about 200 miles away. Sam had moved out there to keep an eye on his mother. He said he trusts me with his brother. Their dad was off in some forgien country doing top secret stuff that he could never talk about. Dean had told somewhat what his dad did, but it ended with that. I watched to see if Dean had gotten safely in the house. I was cold and hungry as I know he was, but I had to make sure the truck was okay. My parents decided to take a year long vacation so I was paying for everything the heat, the water, electric, food , and rent. I was also paying for Deans therapy and not mention I had started smoking all this stress there was no other release, but I love Dean so I didnt want bail on him. The last thing I needed was the truck to quit on me now. I took a deep breath and pulled up the hood. I got a face full of smoke. I started coughing and couldnt stop coughing. I quickly fell to my knees I put my hand up to my mouth and when I finally got done my coughing fit. I pulled my hand away and it was covered in blood.

I looked up to make sure Dean was still in the house. I wiped my hand on my beader and zipped up my jacket. I closed the hood and walked inside. I took my jacket off and changed out of my beader into a t shirt. I started to make Dean some Baked Ziti. Dean was still quiet and staring down at the table like there was a TV inplanted in it. I could hear Deans feet sliding across the floor after about month 6 he had started doing that at almost every meal. Trying to walk to make himself better quicker. I was busy with my own problems that I forgot about my food. It boiled over and burned my hand severly. I screamed some not to kind words and ran my hands under some cold water. I finally got done cooking and set his food down. He threw his head having not realized that 50 minutes just went by. " Oh its ready so soon. Hows your hand? I am sorry I couldnt help you. Can you forgive me morphine please.," Dean did those damn puppy eyes again.

" Of course I forgive my huckleberry. Tell me Huckleberry what is on your mind you seem very distracted today actually you have been this way for the past week.," Dean stared up at me with that it is nothing look. We both looked down at our plates and slid around the noodles with the fork. Dean and I finished up and started to head off to bed. Dean rolled into his room and slammed the door. NIGHT I LOVE YOU MORPHINE.," Dean screamed through the door proably feeling bad for what he had just done. " NIGHT HUCKLEBERRY I LOVE YOU TOO.," I felt bad for what he had just done. I ran outside real quick to have a quick cigarette which I knew would turn into proably about 5. I had started smoking 3 packs a day about well when Deans accident happened. Before I had just smoked maybe one or two a day. I really tryed to cut down. It is really hard though. I looked over at Deans room window the light was still on. I wondered what he was doing why he was so distracted anymore. Well maybe I can get it out of him tomorrow. I walked in the house and decided to try get it out of Dean one more time. I walked into Deans room to find him hunched over some book and writing away in a notebook and highlighting in another. " GET OUT GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW DAMN IT.," Dean hunched even more over his books I apologized and walked out. I was really mad at his attitude I can understand, but he did not need to be so rude about it. I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning everything was pretty peaceful. I didnt smell coffee or anything usually Dean had made coffee and was watching TV. There was no sound, no smell, no Dean. " Where the heck are you Dean are you still in you room damn dont you think you should come out sometime in the near future I mean you do have to eat someti-.," I walked into Deans room to find it empty and note resting on Deans pillow.

_Dear Morphine,_

_I am so sorry that I freaked out on you last night. There is somethings that I have not told you yet. Things about the accident and everything_

_leading up to it. I decided to take a wheel to the gas station to get gas for the truck and some cigarettes for you. I also am getting food for us. I also_

_need to think about somethings that maybe I will tell you more about later. I just do not want to hurt you. I have been investigating this thing I guess _

_you would call it. I guess in a few more hours you should come looking for me make sure I did not fall in a ditch somewhere. HAHA meant to be a joke_

_morphine laugh with me. HAHAHA Good laugh. Well I left about 8:00 so you know well I guess you dont love you._

_Love,_

_Huckleberry_

I looked down at my watch it was about 9:30 I grabbed my coat. I ran out of the house into the blistering wind. I have awhile to walk to find him. I walked for about 30 minutes. Finally I see Dean he is on the side of the road staring across the road at something when I looked I didnt see anything, but apparently he did. I ran up to him. I saw a gas can on his lap so he must recently got there. " Hun whats wrong what are you staring at.," Dean came out of a trance sort of. He looked up at me. " Hun I dont think you would believe me if I told you. Lets go home maybe I will tell you okay.," I shook my head and started home. It started snowing hard, but yet it was so pretty. We both looked up and smiled at each other. We had meet each other in this kind of weather.


	4. Chapter 4

Blackened Snowy Days

Part 4

Dean wheeled himself into the house and right out the backdoor. I walked into a very empty house and saw Dean staring off into space again on the back porch. I walked out and put my hand on Deans shoulder. Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me down to look him in the eyes. I smiled at him he had his serious look what ever was bothering he was very curious and a little scared of it. " Hun I know I have been acting weird these past couple days and stuff, but what please tell me you are with me and dont think I am a crazy person.," Dean was very serious about whatever was going on. " Hun I know you have some secrets to secrets you are afraid if you share that people will think differently of you I have a big secret hun one I hope you will forgive me for keeping from you.," this had to be bad hun Dean never called me hun ever. It was just something he only said when something was wrong. " I am and have been a ghost hunter for a very long time I went with my dad on hunting trips around the world when I was 8. I meant to tell you, but I didnt want to lose you.," I couldnt believe my ears was this really coming from my huckleberrys mouth.

Dean let go of my hand and started to wheel away. I followed him he wheeled himself across the yard and towards the woods. I remeber always climbing trees and playing in the mud as a younger kid. Unfortunatley Dean was heading for the part I havent traveled since I was 4 years old. I stopped short Dean must have noticed he stopped wheeling and turned his head toward me. " Whats wrong morphine?," I looked at him it made me feel better that he was calling me morphine. I found trust in his eyes.

I began my story. " When I was 4 years old my neighbor took me back here and he said that when the wind was slient and when there was no sound to be heard that a lady would scare you. I knew he was lying, but when I went back there the wind was slient and there was no sound to be heard. I was staring at this tree and didnt know why it was no different from any of the other trees. I decided to venture off a little more around the corner and there a saw an abandon car. I remeber pryor to this that my dad said that some FBI agents and their car went missing and were never found. People would joke and say that the redneck zombies got them. When I found that car I sensed something wrong about it and so I walked up to it and looked around. I opened the trunk cause the lock was busted and when I did I saw a woman in a white nightgown laying there in the fetile postion. I called my neighbors over and said look. I pointed at the trunk and he just looked at me and laughed he put his hand in the trunk and said what you mean this he grabbed a wallet and pulled it straight through the woman. I didnt understand what had happened. He opened up the wallet since there was no money in it he dropped it and said whatever. I picked it up and looked through it things were starting to fall apart. I found her license he name was Sarah Johnson she was only 21 when she died and pregnant ever since I got visions and flashs.," Dean stared at me with complete amazment.

" I had no idea oh my god I cant believe you see her too.," I looked at him supsiciouly. What did he mean too? " I see her to that was what I was afraid you would think I was a freak for. Does she ask you to help her solve her murder?," I shook my head yes still jaw dropped from what he has just told me. " I also see a man in a very primped and pressed suit. He says that he is Agent Myers. I never knew about the agents before. That would explain all the shit going on around here.," He grabbed my hand and we started to walk off into the woods. I couldnt believe it I told someone my deepest darkest secret and I didnt end up being chased out of town with a torch. We walked carefully into the woods no doubt both wondering what would happen next.


End file.
